


Scared of the Dark

by zeerogue



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, kailu - Freeform, lukai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeerogue/pseuds/zeerogue
Summary: Fear is both a pain and a pleasure.





	Scared of the Dark

**Scared of the Dark**

 

 

From the depths of his closet eyes watched Luhan as he sat on his bed late in the evening conversing with one of his friends. He sat with long legs crossed and head propped back against the wall. His small lips formed an ‘o’ as the other boy talked, only changing to laugh brightly, the edges of his eyes crinkling into wrinkles and he would clap his hands. The sound would startle  the creature that watched him and it would become entranced by Luhan’s expression coming nearer to the crack in the closet door, the result of the doorknob being crooked causing it not to shut correctly. The creature would only be able to watch for a few seconds before the bright lights of the lamps in the room forced him back again into the deepest corners of the closet.  
  
This had become the routine for the past three months, since Luhan first moved into the small old home with five of his close friends. While he was not at work or at school, he would sit in his room with one of the other house occupants and talk, or if no one was home, he would bring out the black notebook and type away at it. The room was always brightly lit. From sunrise, Luhan would get up and open his curtains to let the light filter into his pitch black room and at the first sign of night, he would turn on all the lamps, keeping them on until one of his friends from across the hall yelled at him to turn them off and go to bed.  
  
The creature in the closet had found it amusing at first how Luhan would sit in the dark with his notebook propped on his knees and as close to his face as he could get it. His eyes would dart around and before the hour was up, he would be under his blankets with the computer until he was done with his work. His hand would sneak out from under the sheet with the notebook to put it on his desk before quickly slipping back underneath, shaking until he finally fell asleep.  
  
The room was always dark at night. Even if Luhan had kept the curtain up at night, there was a large tree outside of it that blocked off most of the moonlight and made eerie shadows dance around the room. One night, Luhan had tried keeping his curtain opened, and whimpered the whole night because of the shadows. That was when the creature found out the young man was afraid of the dark and afraid of the creatures that lurked in it like him.  
  
After fitfully tossing and turning, when Luhan was finally asleep, the creature would emerge from the closet. He would stand in the doorway and watch Luhan sleep. The soft curves of his face were perfectly visible to him in the dark and he could enjoy watching the young man without the harsh light or fear of being caught.  
  
He was caught though, many a night. Luhan would suddenly whimper in his sleep and shoot up in bed. His eyes would meet the creature’s and then he would huddle under his sheets. The creature would duck beneath his bed and wait until Luhan had deemed it a nightmare and fall back asleep. Then, the creature would crawl out from under his bed and kneel at the foot of it continuing to watch Luhan sleep.  
  
He thought he was beautiful. Never had another occupant of that room caught the creature’s attention as much as Luhan. He had first heard the name called by one of Luhan’s friends. Luhan had perked up hearing it and left the room. The creature had learned what names were, he thought they were funny things, but Luhan’s was by far the most pleasant sounding to his ears.  
  
It hadn’t taken the creature long to dispose of any other monsters that lurked throughout the house. He did not want any of them to disturb the skittish young man or have anything come in the way of his observation of the human. It was his only entertainment since he began to haunt that closet all those years ago.  
  
Luhan continued to talk to his friend late into the night, later than usual. Every time the other boy tried to wrap up the conversation, he would start a new one. The creature could tell he was more nervous than usual to go to bed this night. From what he had heard, they had watched one of those movies humans liked to make about monsters like him. One of the other boys yelled for them to be quiet and to go to bed and finally the other boy stood up to leave.  
  
“Wait,” Luhan called out to his friend.  
  
“You scared?” his friend asked. “I told them we shouldn’t have watched that movie.”  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“You know, you could always pretend you like the dark,” his friend offered.  
  
Luhan hugged a pillow to him and shook his head. “I don’t like it.”  
  
“Just pretend you do, pretend you love the dark. Make it your lover,” his friend laughed.  
  
Luhan threw the pillow at the other boy. “Go away Lay.”  
  
The creature watched the other boy move out of his sight leaving only Luhan to kneel on his bed, his bottom lip jutted out. Luhan looked around his room and sighed then got up to switch the light off. Luhan was under his sheets before the room was even dark..  
  
It took a couple seconds for the creature’s eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. He waited until he could hear Luhan’s shallow breathing, asleep, before emerging from the closet. Slowly, he slid his hand through the crack of the door and pushed his body through. He stood in the doorway, tattered clothes falling from his body revealing the muscles of his lean human like figure. The creature’s gold skin let off a slight glow that enhanced the black rough markings that covered large portions of his body and his face.  
  
Luhan shifted on the bed. The creature watched as he turned from his side onto his back and let a soft sigh escape his lips. With the glow of the creature’s night vision, he found the human to be even more beautiful. He could see every inch of his white pale skin and the dark full lines of his eyelashes instead of the blurry figure he saw in the light.  
  
The creature took a step forward wanting to be closer to the human. Luhan’s eyelashes fluttered opened and he sat up quickly in bed. The human’s eyes met the creatures and he stood in the doorway just staring back into Luhan’s wide eyes. A high soft sound escaped Luhan and he ducked back under his sheets. The creature took this opportunity to move his long framed beneath Luhan’s bed and he waited there, listening as Luhan mumbled to himself.  
  
“It’s just a nightmare, just a nightmare, I’m still asleep, there’s nothing there.”  
  
Luhan moved around on his bed and looked out from under his sheets again. “It’s gone?”  
  
The creature could hear Luhan shuffle about on the bed above him and waited, curious why it seemed to be taking the human longer than usual to go back to sleep.  
  
“I must be seriously crazy,” Luhan said softly into the dark. “Lay would laugh at me if he knew.”  
  
The creature was confused by Luhan’s words. He began to crawl out, wanting to peak at Luhan. He moved a hand up the end of the bed and pulled himself out and up. The first thing he saw were the human’s pale bare legs parted, his hand placed between them, stroking up and down his male organ, making it stand tall, something the creature had not seen since the prepubescent boy that lived in the room years before Luhan had moved in. It had been a strange site then, but it was entrancing now.  
  
Luhan’s voice came out in soft pants and whimpers. The creature crawled further out from under the bed, kneeling at the end to get a better view of the human. He had one hand stroking himself and the other pinching the dark sensitive button like nubs on his chest. Luhan’s face was scrunched up, eyes closed in an expression the creature had seen many times before -- fear.  
  
“Th-this is...this is for you,” Luhan said, his voice soft and trembling as he continued to stroke himself. “I...I want you...mnh...no...no...want you.”  
  
The creature was confused by Luhan’s words. Who was he talking to? Was he dreaming? The creature had never seen Luhan have this sort of dream before. He reached his arm farther onto the bed and pushed himself up to stand and watched the human better. The added pressure of his weight on the springs of the bed did not go unnoticed by Luhan and his eyes flashed opened, staring wide eyed at the creature.  
  
The creature stood still. Luhan would close his eyes again, or if he screamed, the creature had two options, hide or kill the human, that was if anyone came. However, Luhan just closed his eyes and his hand moved faster on his member. His other hand moved under one leg and he poked a slender finger into his hole, something the creature had never seen before. He watched Luhan move his finger in and out, his words more determined now.  
  
“I’m not afraid...ah mnh...n-not scared.”  
  
Luhan’s hips began to move with his fingers when he added a second one and his eyes opened. They did not look at the creature, but still the creature could see the emotion in them, fear and pleasure and he growled.  
  
“F-for you,” Luhan said, “so please, d-don’t hurt me.”  
  
The creature cocked his head. For him? What Luhan was doing was for him? Was this an offering? He reached out, his hand landing on one of Luhan’s spread legs and he gripped it tight.  
  
Luhan gave a yelp and his hands moved away. He stared at the creature, eyes wider than usual and his lips began to part. The creature quickly moved onto the bed and clamped his other hand over Luhan’s mouth. He would not allow the human to scream. Luhan had said it was for him and he meant no harm.  
  
The creature stared down at Luhan, eyes travelling along his glowing pale skin. His tongue poked out and he ran it along his lips then stretched his lips over his teeth trying to replicate the expression he saw humans use to show they were pleased, his fangs poking down into his bottom lip. The creature wondered if he had did it wrong when Luhan began to fight underneath him, trying to get his hand off his mouth. The creature refused to remove it though and studied Luhan, wanting him to calm down. His eyes traveled down to the organ between the human’s legs. It did not stand up as proud as it had before and so he removed his hand from Luhan’s knee and wrapped it around the soft warm flesh, copying Luhan’s motions until it grew hard in his hand.  
  
“Ah..a-ah,” Luhan moaned, lips brushing against the creature’s hand as his lips moved, the sound muffled. His protest began to slack under the creature, hands holding tight to the arm covering his mouth for anchoring.  
  
The creature came to understand that as along as Luhan was in pleasure, he would not scream for help, and with that idea he felt he should touch Luhan more. Slowly, the creature removed his other hand from Luhan’s mouth and covered it with his own lips so the human would not scream. He moved that hand and stuck two fingers into where Luhan had been penetrating himself before. The inside of Luhan felt warm and tight and he groaned against the human’s lips, biting down on the full pink pillow of flesh. Luhan whimpered and the creature moved away, watching as blood collected on Luhan’s lips. He poked his tongue out and licked it up, growling softly at the taste. He liked the taste of blood and fear, he fed off from it, but this other feeling Luhan gave off along with those made him crave for more.  
  
The creature sucked on Luhan’s lip until the human cried in pain. He removed his hands and covered Luhan’s mouth with one again, moving down to lick Luhan’s pale body. He licked his shoulder then bit and sucked the blood. He bit patches on each arm, on his sides, and licked one of the perked nubs, biting around it as well then his hip bone and thigh. The creature licked up a trail on Luhan’s member and the human shuddered and muffled words against the creature’s hand.  
  
“P-please don’t bite that...even if...it’s a nightmare...don’t bite it.”  
  
The creature looked up at Luhan’s face. He stared straight up at the ceiling of the bedroom, tears streaming down his face.  The expression angered the creature and his hand over Luhan’s mouth tightened, bruising his cheeks. His other hand ripped at his own already tattered clothes and he pushed his own member inside the human.  
  
Luhan arched and screamed into the creature’s hand. The creature started to move hard, punishing Luhan for crying when he had not meant to scare him like he had punished all the other monsters that had lurked in the house. He moved with hard thrusts forward, Luhan’s screams muffled by his hand, ignoring the pounding of Luhan’s fists on his black mark covered chest. He groaned and grunted, the warmth of the human’s body pleasing and he moved faster. The creature felt Luhan’s lips move against his hand and expected another muffled scream to escape him but instead he heard a soft moan.  
  
Hesitantly, the creature removed his hand from Luhan’s mouth, still moving inside the human’s warmth. One of Luhan’s hands immediately moved to replace the creature’s hand, his other clutching onto his chest, fingernails scratching, peeling at the rough black marks that covered his tan skin.  
  
“Ah...nnh...no,” Luhan protested, but the creature could feel the hot flesh that rubbed against his stomach as he moved telling him the human was enjoying the torture.  
  
The creature pulled out of Luhan and studied him. Luhan whined and then his eyes met the creatures, half lidded both scared and needy.  
  
“You’re...you’re just a nightmare, go away,” Luhan said, voice breathless.  
  
The creature shook his head. He reached out and grabbed Luhan’s shoulder, flipping the human onto his stomach and moved inside again. He saw Luhan move his hands to cover his mouth again, saw tears fall more steadily from his eyes, but he could feel it, feel the way the human gripped him and pulled him, moved with him. He wanted to hear more from those lips that were not denies of Luhan’s want for him.  
  
Leaning down, the creature bit one of Luhan’s shoulders and grabbed both his arms, pulling to back. He forced them behind the human and sucked and nibbled the bite as Luhan whimpered and moaned every few thrusts.  
  
“Why...why are you doing this...to mnh...to me?”  
  
Why? It was a simple answer to the creature. Had Luhan not offered himself? He growled next to Luhan’s ear and heard him moan, feeling his hips jerk back. He growled again, pulling his lips back and opened his mouth.  
  
“Mine,” the creature was finally able to speak, the single syllable coming out scratchy and rough like the black marks on his skin.  
  
“Ah...ah,” Luhan moaned and the creature felt him tighten around him.  
  
The creature let go of Luhan’s arms, instead, bracing himself on the bed, his eyes rolling. He began to feel a sort of bliss that was both familiar and unnatural to him and he saw daylight. The human beneath him screamed and arched again before going limp. He moved out of Luhan and flipped him over. He looked him up and down, small streams of red running along his pale skin from the creature’s bites and milky fluid on his stomach and thighs.  
  
Suddenly, there were footsteps and the creature moved off the bed, heading back toward the closet door. Luhan sat up, pulling the sheet around his body, his eyes trained on the creature as he retreated. Luhan’s light flicked on and one of his friends walked into the room.  
  
“Gege, what’s all this noise, I can’t slee--...oh...oh.” The creature could not see the other boy, but he could hear the surprise in his voice. His eyes were trained on Luhan’s as he continued to stare at the creature through the crack of the door.  
  
“If you were going to masturbate, you could have been quieter about it, right?” said his friend.  
  
Luhan finally looked away and examined himself. He was naked, but his pale skin was completely clear of red, just his own release on the bed and sheets.  
  
“Oh...oh, I’m sorry Tao,” Luhan said and pulled the blanket up around himself more. “I’ll be quieter next time.”  
  
The other boy seemed happy with that and left the room, shutting the light off. Luhan sat quietly on his bed examining himself and then began to laugh softly.  
  
“It...it was just a nightmare...a really screwed up nightmare. It wasn’t real.”  
  
The creature frowned. No, the ‘nightmare’ had been real.  
  
Carefully, he pushed his hand through the crack of the door. It squeaked and Luhan’s head turned. His eyes widened and he yelped when the creature’s head accompanied his hand peaking outside the closet door. The creature pulled his lips across his teeth, showing his fangs and croaked out:  
  
“Mine.”


End file.
